1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a technique for manufacturing an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a thermal transfer method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device using the thermal transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device usually includes various organic layers such as an organic light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, an electron transfer layer, etc. Recently, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process has been developed to form the organic layers of the organic light emitting display device.
In a conventional laser induced thermal imaging process, a donor substrate including organic materials to be transferred onto a display substrate is placed on the display substrate in an atmosphere, and then a laser is irradiated onto the donor substrate to transfer the organic materials onto the display substrate, thereby forming organic layers on the display substrate.
However, the organic transfer layer may not be easily detached or separated from the donor substrate, so that the organic transfer layer may not be precisely transferred onto a desired region of the display substrate.